Adiós
by Anye
Summary: acaso estos pensamientos son el Adíos? [tezxfuji ] [oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer:** ningún personaje de pot me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a konomi-sensei y bla bla bla ya saben el resto…

**Summari:** Estos pensamientos serán el adiós? One shot - Stronguest Pair tezxfuji

**Advertencia:** yaoi, homofobicos bye bye en serio que nadie te obliga a leerlo…

_**Adiós **_

Lo recuerdo tan bien, como si hubiera sido ayer en el que me robaste mi primer beso.

Era un día hermoso, y ese día antes de partir me dijiste, te amo y yo tan solo no podía decirte lo mismo, estaba enfadado te ibas a Alemania por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, acaso en ese partido tenias que esforzarte tanto?

No era necesario pero lo hiciste, y aun me pregunto que es lo que querías demostrar? Algo tan importan que constaba de todo tu sacrificio, y aun así me pregunto si el lo aprecio o tan solo entendió el mensaje.

Quien sabe habría que preguntárselo. Ese día todos sabíamos que te ibas pero aun así yo estaba molesto, talvez era egoísta y por ello no quise ir a despedirte, quien sabe que locura podía haber cometido y un momento antes tu apareciste delante de mi puerta y me dijiste en el momento mas imprevisto –"te amo" – yo no te respondí yo también te amaba no lo tenias que dudar pero aun así las palabras no salían y entonces me besaste, no se porque lo hiciste yo no me opuse, no pude reaccionar y después de eso te fuiste, eso quizá fue lo que mas me dolió que te fueras después de eso.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso y de no haber sido en esa situación habría sido muy agradable.

Después no pude hacer nada y entonces después de un tiempo todo el equipo decidió ir a visitarte, yo por supuesto estaba ansioso viajar hasta Alemania para verte era lo que deseaba y no tengo idea si tu deseabas lo mismo.

Llegamos y tu nos recibiste, al parecer estabas contento algo que nunca demostrabas pero que algunos podíamos percibir. Ese día fue entretenido, bastante, y por la noche yo tenia muchas ganas de verte, dude si era lo mejor ir hasta tu habitación, sin embargo la que se hacia cargo del lugar me pregunto si yo era el genio de la Seigaku, si era aquel al que llamaban "prodigio" yo tan solo lo afirme entonces me dijo que talvez teníamos algo de que hablar tu y yo.

De allí me decidí a ir hasta tu habitación, en cuanto entre tu estabas allí como siempre en tu escritorio, revisabas algunos libros y en cuanto me viste tan solo dejaste de hacer lo que hacías, te paraste y llegaste hasta mi y una vez mas me robaste un beso sin mi consentimiento al cual yo no me opuse no tenia por que hacerlo, lo demás solo fue un delicada conversación mientras no quería separarme de tus brazos y tan rápido como vino se fue la visita, nos fuimos y aun no sabia cuando regresarías, era algo incierto.

La siguiente vez que te vi fue en el campamento, llegaste en condición de entrenador no como el capitán de Seigaku, en esta ocasión no tuvimos tiempo de estar solos por mas que así lo deseáramos, y entonces te quedaste definitivamente, pero aun así no entrenabas ya que aun te estabas rehabilitando.

Ya podía estar contigo, eso me hacia feliz, en alguna ocasión llegue a decirte lo que meses atrás no pude por mi enfado. –"te amo"

En este momento la verdad es que yo me siento culpable de algunas cosas… Logramos jugar el partido tan codiciado que queríamos, y al fin fue la primera vez que alguien me hizo sentir así, como una persona que había perdido, no se porque pero las lagrimas brotaron era una sensación nunca antes sentida. Pero eso termino allí eso no impediría que te siguiera amando.

Tu también me amabas, lo demostraste en todos esos momentos a solas que compartimos, y en algunas noches de pasión que tuvimos pero en este momento todo esta por terminar, no creo lograrlo, no podremos seguir juntos y todos estos pensamientos quizás son solo un adiós.

Esto paso demasiado rápido y lo ultimo que puedo sentir es como tu mano suelta delicadamente la mía, quizá esto es lo que mas me duele, tu me sostenías con fuerza como cuidando de mi pero ahora tu tampoco tienes fuerza, me duele que tu tampoco lo lograras al parecer y mis ultimas palabras…-"te amo Kunimitsu"… - sin embargo dudo que lo ayas oído después de todo es casi inaudible…

Todo ya termino y lo único que deseo es que vayamos al mismo lugar después de esto, no imagine que todo terminaría así o así de rápido mi único deseo era estar contigo sin embargo es ya imposible.

Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de sumergirme al igual que tu en estas sombras que me invaden son algo simple "adiós Kunimitsu", antes de caer en el regazo de la eternidad…

_**+-+ fin +-+-**_

hi hi aquí de nuevo con otro fic, esta vez trágico bueno me gusto y bueno si esto en especial para Sieru ( sie-chan) y kiss (kiss-senpai- Rina sayata) ya saben porque y gomen a las dos T T pero tuve problemas… en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado tods comentarios bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adiós – Epílogo**_

-+-+-+-

Se escuchaban leves sonidos en todo el lugar, una atmósfera cargada de angustia se presento, y se podían oír algunos llantos.

- porque??!! – pregunto algo desesperado, mientras algunas lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro

- tranquilízate – dijo su compañero mientras le otorgaba un abrazo sobre protector

- no puede ser… - dijo en un tono casi inaudible, refugiándose en aquellos brazos mientras recordaba algunas escenas de lo ocurrido

**+-+-+-+ flash back +-+-+-+- **

Se encontraba caminando por la calle en dirección a su hogar, ese día había sido muy agradable después de todo la había pasado con su novio.

De pronto escucho como las sirenas resonaban en todo el lugar, rápidamente acudió un gran número de personas hasta el lugar de donde salía toda la conmoción y algunos paramédicos iban rápidamente hasta el lugar del accidente.

Intento no prestarle atención al parecer había sido un accidente de trafico por la imprudencia de alguno de los conductores, eso lo solía ver en ciertas ocasiones, siguió su trayecto y por algunos segundos desvió la mirada hasta el lugar del accidente, uno de esos automóviles se le hacia familiar, demasiado, así que para salir de la duda se acerco un poco para ver mejor y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo reconocer el automóvil que le pertenecía, ya en ese entonces al novio de su hermano.

-Tezuka!!!- dijo algo alarmado, aquel chico había sufrido un accidente la parecer, se acerco rápidamente a la escena y lo que vio tan solo lo lleno de gran angustia, su sangre se congelo y después de unos segundos salio de asombro

- HERMANO!! – grito desesperado la ver como sacaban su cuerpo del automóvil, ignoro toda advertencia ignoro todo aviso y en algunos segundos pedía una explicación a alguna persona

- lo lamento… - fueron las palabras que recordó – al parecer no lo logro, ya no esta aquí, murió algunos minutos después del accidente. –informo el paramédico.

- que?- pregunto algo incrédulo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no comprendía, esto no estaba ocurriendo, Syusuke había muerto? Su aniki ya no estaría aquí junto a el nunca mas?

- no- no puede ser… por favor no es verdad… por favor… - dijo en un tono angustiante mientras veía el cuerpo de su hermano y sin salir de su asombro.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales no podía pensar en nada, eran minutos eternos pero después de ellos lo comprendió, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, nunca lo harían, después le informaron que debían llevárselo hasta la morgue del hospital junto con los otros dos.

Su novio también había fallecido en aquel accidente, también el conductor del otro automóvil la diferencia es que al parecer el ultimo conducía con un alto nivel de ebriedad.

Yuuta tan solo fue llevado hasta su hogar en un estado total de ausencia junto con un oficial de policía que también llevaba la noticia del accidente.

**+-+-+-+ End flash back +-+****+-+ **

Este era el momento, las dos tumbas ya habían sido construidas y llenadas, ese tan solo era el último adiós que se les daría a ambos jóvenes fallecidos en ese accidente.

Ambas familias traían el pésame. Y con ellos el pesado ambiente del lugar.

La hermana mayor de los Fuji tan solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras intentaba consolar a su madre, Yuuta yacía acurrucado en el cuerpo de su novio y su padre veía todo en silencio.

Ayana, la madre del mas serio tan solo era resistida por su esposo quien intentaba consolarla sin embargo el estaba mucho mas que devastado, era su único hijo su primogénito y un chico que había logrado grandes cosas para su corta edad, en ese momento no le importaba todas esas discusiones que habían tenido por el echo de que él tenia un novio, de echo lamentaba profundamente el echo de no haber dicho "si lo amas puedes estar con el".

También estaban presentes lo que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros y amigos.

Un chico pelirrojo tan solo lloraba hundido en el pecho de su amigo el que había sido vice capitán de Seigaku, así es había porque todos los de tercer año ya se habia graduado y pronto seria el turno de los que habían estado en segundo en ese tiempo.

Los minutos pasaban como una eternidad y las personas empezaron a retirarse, al final solo quedaron las personas más cercanas y antes de caer la noche solo quedaba el hermano menor de los Fuji delante de ambas tumbas construidas lado a lado.

- Adiós aniki… - dijo mientras una ultima lagrima se escurría por su rostro y el fin del ultimo adiós, segundos después escucho unos pasos.

- vamos Yuuta te hará daño el quedarte hasta mas tarde…

- lo se Mizuki… - dijo y dio vuelta para marcharse junto a su novio.

-+-+-+-+-

_**End**_

lo se lo se NO tenia que continuarlo pero como que no quedo claro… sip los mate death fic jeje q tal triste? Un poquito en fin hasta la prox

**Anye**

**02/07/2007 - 9:40 am **


End file.
